The present invention relates to superconducting devices, and, in particular, relates to superconducting devices for producing electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,821; 4,999,322; 4,975,699 and 5,026,681 are incorporated by reference.
It is well known that an electromagnetic force or voltage is induced in a conducting loop or coil when there is relative motion between the conducting loop and a magnetic field. Thus, the production of electric power by electromagnetic means requires that a conductor(s) be in a changing magnetic field.
As regards to superconducting materials, the Meissner effect is the expulsion of magnetic flux from the interior of a piece of superconducting material as the material undergoes the transition to the superconducting phase. Under controlled conditions, the Meissner effect is reversible in the presence of a magnetic field. In the presence of a magnetic field, with the temperature of the superconducting material above the critical temperature, the field freely penetrates the superconductive material. As the temperature drops below the critical temperature, the superconductive material transitions into the superconducting state and expels the magnetic field.
As the temperature rises above the critical temperature, the superconducting material transitions back to the normal state and the magnetic field returns to penetrate the superconducting material volume.